


You and I make Two

by wanttoflyhigh



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comedy, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Scourge Sisters, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska is busy regretting her life decisions and being a miserable sack of shit after the game ends when suddenly she's bestowed with the grace of her ex-best friend being dropped literally into her hands somehow younger by some unknown magic. She's faced with two decisions. Will she kick her out or just deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random fic I did based on a pic I swag once but I can't find it. :/ Meant to have multiple chapters if I ever feel like it will.

Vriska yawned as she stood up and sighed. Today was just a normal day-- wait why is everything black as fuck. She quickly sat up and grabbed whatever the hell was on her face and it looked like -- Terezi? Except she was much much tinier. The troll blinked and squinted, really, really hard and then asked, “What the fuck is this?”

She dangled the small Terezi in front of her face, who looked way younger than she was used to. Vriska thought her business with the other troll ended when she was stabbed through the back and the other girl just sort of fucking avoided her in the dreambubbles like everyone else eventually did. She managed to fix shit up and save the day while also coming back to life but in this new universe no one wanted to talk to her so what was the point of socializing? There were these yearly ‘meetups’ but she didn’t go to them. No one even cared, so why should she? Just by seeing Terezi now, like this, she was reminded of a lot of shitty memories.

Then the little Terezi’s eyes opened. She giggled and grabbed Vriska’s nose, squeezing it really hard. The little shit. The taller troll’s eyes narrowed. “.....You little fuck. That’s it. You’re going out.”

The small troll stared up at Vriska a little confused. Terezi was about seven years old in human years, or looked like it but she’s always been smaller than most trolls. “Vris, you have big boobies, hehehehe.” 

Vriska snarled. “Hehehe, my ass.”

Terezi didn’t even seem to notice that she was being carried by one hand and Vriska was heading towards the door of her ‘house’. She slammed open the door, not even caring it was like 1 am at night. Then she dumped Terezi out the door and slammed it shut. She heard, “Vris, where are you going? Vris?”

Vriska rolled her eyes as she heard the sound of small hands pounding up against the door, calling her name in a very distressed manner. Too little, too late. She sighed, and turned on the T.V. Oh look, her favorite show is on. She also begins to hear it rain and smirks, until she hears a beep from her cellphone. She looks at it and there’s a text from Kanaya asking if she’s seen Terezi because the girl disappeared two days ago and they’re all worried. She doesn’t answer it because that’s the first time anyone’s contacted her years after the bullshit with SBURB ended. Vriska was done with everyone.

Seriously, that’s the first thing she’s contacted for? Not even a how are you? Or what’s up? Not even just a normal hello? It was always just Terezi, Terezi, Terezi. Ugh, fuck that. They can all worry their asses off while Terezi wanders in the middle of the street and gets hit by a car.

Vriska hears the lightning crack outside and what’s that?

She’s never heard anything so shrill-sounding before in a long time. She watches her favorite T.V. show for like three hours and then the shrill sound stops. For some reason she gets bothered enough to check what happened outside, knowing she’d regret it. And then Vriska saw what it was. There was a tiny, broken sounding cry she barely was able to hear now that she was outside, and it belonged to the small troll who’s now curled up in a ball, and soaken wet. She stares blankly at Terezi and for some reason in the next moment she’s back inside with the door closed and carrying the cold, shivering troll into the bathroom. Vriska stripped the girl of her clothes and wrapped a giant towel around her, drying the girl up, and then hefting her over her shoulders. Vriska took a shirt from her room and put it on her as well as some boxers, which are pretty much perfect even though she’s pretty small. 

Terezi’s still shaking and her cry is almost muted now, but it’s still there. Vriska feels a sinking feeling in her chest but she just-- she don’t know. She carries her to her bedroom and cover Terezi with blankets and then she began to walk out of the room. But Vriska heard a tiny, “Vris, where are you going? Please come back...please...I’m scared, I don’t wanna s-sleep alone...”

Vriska groaned. She heard her start to cry again when she left the room and it sounded so fucking awful that she had to go back in the goddamned room. Vriska slipped in the bed next to the small troll. “I should’ve left your sorry ass outside...”

Terezi hiccuped and sobbed. “Y-you h-hate me? What did I do? I don’t get it...”

The tiny troll shivered harder and gasped a lot as teal tears rolled down her cheeks and Vriska just hates it. “Fine I fucking take it back, just stop crying, goddamn.”

The tiny tealblood brightened up and coughed a little, but snuggled close to Vriska, who just sighed in a very elongated manner that probably lasted eight seconds. She hated her life, and turned off her cellphone when someone began to call. Fuck them. She was busy. But how the hell is she supposed to even deal with this? Terezi was now like some tiny little thing but honestly now that Vriska had brought her back in... she didn’t feel like telling anyone else what happened or talking to the others.

Either Vriska herself would get tired of teeny Terezi and drop her ass into an incinerator or she would end up taking care of her until she grew up. At the thought, she noticed that the troll was still shaking and her teeth were chattering. She was kind of cold at the touch so Vriska brought her closer, and heard Terezi’s breaths steady. There was a small smile on her lips. 

“Hey Vriska?”

A groan.

“What the fuck what!”

Pause.

“Can you give me a good night kiss?”

Vriska squinted real hard down at her and Terezi’s eyes opened. Her black, watery eyes started up at her, and she was serious. Vriska rolled her eyes hard. “No.”

“Okay...”

Terezi eventually fell asleep, and then Vriska sighed. She planted her lips on her forehead. “Goodnight, you little brat.”


	2. And then?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are all reminded how quickly things can get ugly sometimes.

Vriska wakes up and Terezi is coughing now, practically violently. Great, this was what she expected would happen, thanks to being left out there for so long. But then again, it was her own fault for leaving the tiny troll out there. If only she had left Terezi out there longer...and for some reason that’s where the train of thought ends. There is a stupid loathsome twinge in her heart at the idea of her former sister dying out there, all alone to the point where she’s sure her scowl’s even softened. Annoyed, the blueblood raises her hand and presses it up against her forehead, finding that the girl is burning up. Great.

Terezi was quiet and it was unnerving, except for when she’d cough. “Alright, I’ll be back. If you go anywhere else except to use the bathroom, I will kill you.”

The tiny tealblood made a soft sound that sounded like a whine but she was too sick to even make it properly. It just made Vriska hurry, putting on a long short-sleeved blue t-shirt and darker blue shorters before putting on blue shoes. Then she was out the door soon enough, and quickly heading to the store across the street. She went into the medicinal aisle without further adieu, browsing shit until she came to something for fevers and colds. She put it into the cart with a clang and went to grab a box of cereal.

A man’s hand smacked hers to the side as he said, “Move aside, bitch.”

This just casually reminded Vriska that she’s been able to learn how to control even humans, thanks to some ‘practice’. Thus this is why the guy is smacking himself in the face and Vriska has placed the cereal into her cart with a smug smile. Then, she headed over to the counter, and mind controlled the guy into allowing her to walk out with the items free. She snorted, and then bumped right into Kanaya.

Vriska sneered. “What the ever loving fuck are you doing in my way? Can’t you see I’m busy?”

The rainbow drinker arched an eyebrow, looking at the items she was holding. “Cereal I could see, although I wasn’t aware that you started to actually take care of yourself to the extent where you would actually seek out medicinal supplies so readily. Although it’s also odd you’re in a hurry since you don’t happen to do much these days.”

Then the blue blood shoved her middle finger right up in her face. “Fuck. Off.”

Kanaya blinked, taken aback before Vriska shoved right past her and headed straight into her home, not caring if she was even nearly clipped by cars. Everyone can fuck off today for all she cared.

Once Vriska entered the house and locked the door, she pulled down all the curtains. She rolled her eyes when she heard a gentle knock. “Vriska, I was wondering what’s going on? You have seem quiet as of late.”

Vriska replied snappily, “You mean because I’m no longer begging and scratching at you guys’ doors anymore? That remained closed and no replies of any sort were given to me until this bullshit with Terezi happened? Kanaya if you don’t fucking leave I’m going to call the police.”

She heard a sigh and noted smugly when the woman walked off. Vriska then headed into Terezi’s room, where the little girl was shaking, and sneezing now. She gave her a little of the medicine and Terezi clinged to her arm. “Goddamnit, what do you think you’re doing now?”

Terezi’s eyes were red from crying again. Vriska facepalmed, and she heard a tiny, “Y-you l-left...”

Then, Vriska sighed, patting the little girl’s head. “Man, don’t worry about it, alright? I’d never leave you for good. You’re not as big as a pain in the ass as I thought. Better?”

The tiny tealblood nodded and fell asleep right there and then Vriska stared. “Oh come on. I’m never going to get a chance to watch my favorite shows, aren’t I?”

The little troll had a death grip practically and the image was sort of cute--wait no it wasn’t. It was just annoying, Vriska tried to imagine why this shouldn’t even be happening and she was confused with herself sometimes. She needed to figure out the cause soon, because contrary to what some people may think, she was actually shitty at taking care of others. Personally, unless it entailed killing them.

Plus, Terezi didn’t deserve this from her of all people. She deserved just as bad as she got which she didn’t.

But she was so adorable when she made a small sound in her sleep and smiled.

Vriska mentally facepalmed. She doesn’t like this one bit at all, but as if she’d ever tell anyone else about this. Hell to the no.

For now she could handle it all to herself, not to mention she got a sort of sick satisfaction out of everyone being frustrated and lost while she knew what was going on (sorta). So she managed to get comfortable and proceeded to lay with Terezi for a few hours.

...

Vriska thought it was a good idea to send her to a troll-human day care for a little bit. She needed a little break from the tiny Terezi who would practically cling to her any chance she got. She dresses in a long jacket and buys a tiny red one for Terezi on the way there one day when it’s raining. She sees the other ‘parents’ and when Terezi spots her she began to run over to her. She hugs her leg, and is quiet but seems excited to see her. “Come on, Pyrope...put this on.”

Vriska gets out the red jacket, kneeling down at her height and that’s when she sees it. There’s a bruise on her cheek. “The FUCK is this?”

The chattering in the room suddenly dies like a beached whale left out too long, and Vriska’s growl was pretty much heard as she stepped towards the head of the damn daycare. She grabbed him by the collar before anyone can say or do anything about it. “TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!”

The guy was sputtering. “Nothing! S-She p-probably just f-fell...”

Vriska smiled, and the guy sighed with relief.

“You think I’m a fucking idiot. DON’T YOU?! I could sue you for this. I could make _fucking millions off of this don’t think I won’t take **action**_.”

The blueblood hissed into the guy’s face who was practically pissing his pants. “It’s not our job to--”

Then Vriska started to slam him against the wall, eyes wild with anger she hasn’t been allowed to unleashed in fucking ages. She beats on him and people try to stop her but she shoves them off or they seem to inexplicably be unable to reach her. Terezi watches in horror and admiration as Vriska beats him down for the rest of the night.

...

Terezi looked down at her feet as it rained and both of them were walking outside. Then, in the long silence, she said, “...’m sorry.”

Vriska arched an eyebrow as she lead her into the door. “What the hell are you apologizing for?” She closed the door behind them.

The tealblood’s body was shaking. Tears began to well up, and Vriska thinks, oh god not again. Her lip trembles as she gasps out, “I couldn’t help someone when they were being bullied and then I got beat up for it! They got away with it.”

Oh shit. What does she say? Vriska takes off Terezi’s jacket and notices the way she flinches when she places a hand on her shoulder. Then she remembered something from one of those human shows, and began to lift Terezi up, surprising the troll. Vriska then began to spin her around in the air, and threw her up before catching her. She heard Terezi’s squeaks and squealing.

Vriska panicked for a second, wondering if this was going to work but then she heard giggling, which made her pause and smirk as she caught Terezi one last time, who hugged her with a big grin. “The important thing is we both did what we thought was right. At the end of the day, it’s us who kicked ass. That’s always what you should remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god that was hideous take me back.
> 
> or
> 
> Oh god that was hideous take me away.


	3. Scourge Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more things happen. Wow, who knew?

_She saw them all just leave, and she tries to suggest a time to hang out, but she’s blocked out as if she never even existed. Her hand is hanging in the air, in an attempt to reach out physically, but no one even pays attention, just to pull away from it. John is eager to avoid her, and Karkat is too busy trying to get Terezi’s attention. Jade calls it ‘cute’ and Dave’s arm is around hers. Kanaya has been ignoring her the whole night practically and Rose has just been condescending, but it’s not in the way you’d call it enough for her to actually feel black for her._

_Everyone else had already left by now._

_It was raining, pouring, and as dark as all hell. Vriska found herself standing there in the rain, and looked over, seeing the flashing lights of a car. She heard someone call her name but she couldn’t get her feet to move. It’s painful when she’s been run over and she’s staring straight up at the sky as the car still keeps going. Vriska feels the rain pound against her almost lifeless body and there is someone tugging on her arm. She can barely feel it, but it draws her eyes from the cloudy sky to the little girl with tiny, sharp cone-shaped horns. Vriska sees the tears rolling down her cheeks as she asks her why she allowed it to happen._

_Vriska stares up at the sky again and says, “Fuck if I know.”_

_The troll girl asks why she’s crying and Vriska finds herself saying that it was just the rain pouring down her cheeks. Because why should she have to come out and say if she really were?_

_“It’s okay to cry. I’ll hold you hand.”_

_Vriska just said, “Fine.”_

_She looked into Terezi’s eyes and if she squinted more she could see a flash of green._

The cerulean troll woke up in her own bed for once, and just flopped her face back in-- woah wait a second why was Terezi sleeping right next to her. Vriska groaned about not getting any privacy and glad she was at least wearing a tank top and boxers. She almost went to bed practically naked like she sort of used to do all the time. The little troll was smiling in her sleep, and it made Vriska want to shake her until she was awake but at the same time she didn’t feel like it was worth the trouble.

The Thief rose out of her bed and headed into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, only to stare at it’s mostly empty contents. Vriska groaned at the prospect of going to the store again, and got dressed.

Terezi was standing there with a big smile. “Vris, do I get to go to the store with you?”

Vriska snorted, in her head imagining how many things could go wrong and said, “No. I don’t want you getting lost or some other bullshit popping up-- stop making that face at me! It’s not going to change my answer.”

The taller troll scowled when Terezi made the stupid puppy dog eyes at her and was practically at her legs, scampering after her. It was so adorable too, she wanted to squeeze her and hug her and -- she slapped her own forehead. Get it together Vriska. “I said no! No means no, Pyrope.”

Terezi made a very long face and whined, making getting out of the house a chore. Then, when Vriska went to slam the door shut something happened. Terezi was stubborn so she tried to get out of the house anyway, half-dressed, and moved quick enough that it almost happened. Except the door caught the tealblood on her side. With the force Vriska slammed it, as well as the fact she got caught in between the door, Terezi made a brief very painful expression before passing out. “Oh, fuck.”

Terezi woke up two hours later to an annoyed-looking Vriska, and the tiny troll looked to the wall, a guilty expression on her face. “I thought I fucking killed you for a second. You have a bruise the size of Alternia’s capital on your right side now and it’s thanks to me mostly. Because you wouldn’t LISTEN and haaaaaaaad to go out to the store with me! Oh no let’s not listen to the troll who’s taking care of you, because it ain’t like I’m taking care of you or anything!”

The tiny tealblood began to blush and her lower lip trembled, before her eyes nervously flicked up to Vriska’s. “I’m sorry...are you mad at me?”

Vriska is still moving around and Terezi hides her face under the covers when she gets no answer. She feels the covers pulled down and sees Vriska’s face up close. “Not as much as you think. You’re a handful, I should just...”

The cerulean blood pauses when she hears Terezi whimper. “...fuck it.”

Vriska then just plopped onto the bed and dropped a bag of candy into Terezi’s hands, who blinked and looked at her. “But you said you were mad at me...?”

“Not anymore.” She grunted, lips pressed into a thin line and before she knew it, Terezi rolled onto her, giggling. Vriska sneers and picks her up by her back collar and sets her to the right of her. “Not so fast, Pyrope, you’ve temporarily lost your rolling-on-top-of-me privileges. Also your stupid ass cuddling privileges.”

Terezi made a long face again, doing that adorable pouting thing that makes Vriska want to rip it off her face so she doesn’t feel moved by it. “Awwwwwww...but Vrissssss...”

This just makes the taller troll scowl. “Look, Pyrope. I’m sure you have SOME memories of being from Alternia. You have no lusus at this point, I don’t know why you’re relying on me for some of this shit. I don’t do fucking hugs and cutesy cute cuddles.”

Then, the smaller troll said nothing, except her face looked like she was trying to not be upset. “But on TV sisters hug and stuff.”

Terezi waited for Vriska to say something but didn’t hear a word at all. She was confused for a moment and saw that she was no longer there. Terezi hurried into the living room but saw nothing and then hurried into the bathroom only to not find her there. “Vris? Where did you go? Vris?”

She was confused and checked in the kitchen, only to not find her there. She sighed. Now Vriska probably hates her again. Oh she had an idea!

Terezi grabbed a stool and stood on top of it before cracking a few eggs. And a thing of bacon from the refrigerator.

She smiled softly as their sizzled and grabbed some seasoning. Then after she was done she heard some running into the room and a, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?! ”

She was picked up instantly and then set down on the ground, and then she smiled up at the older troll who was staring pointedly at some eggs. Who also happened to be Vriska and who had looked down at her speechless in the next second. Terezi looked proud. “I don’t have a lusus, remember? Obviously I know how to cook! Those are for you.”

“Terezi, I-- what. Why does this look like your face.” Vriska squinted at the bacon which looked like two eyes (two eggs), a smile with a string of bacon, and sharp horns which was bacon cut up as well as lain together to look like conish horns. Terezi asked, looking down, “What’s wrong with my face?”

Vriska pinched her nose in annoyance, hearing that whine to her voice that means she’s getting upset and it’s annoying as all hell. She puts the food on a plate and sits down. She begins to eat it, and it’s not bad. She spots Terezi looking at her from the corner of her eye, trying to be sneaky about it, and she sighs. “C’mere, Pyrope.”

Terezi took this to mean to climb onto the chair and onto Vriska’s lap. She gives her a hug and Vriska made a sound. “Aaaah, what did I say about hugging!!!!!!!! God.”

The small tealblood doesn’t seem to listen anyway and buries her head against her. “I’m sorry, Vriska. For every...everyth... ingh. I made you sad.”

Vriska just scowls and thinks of something fast to make up. “No you didn’t, I had to go and take care of something so that’s why I left.”

Terezi suddenly said, “Don’t lie to me. I can smell your tears.”

She was taken aback and then finishes her food quickly, before grabbing Terezi on her head of hair, fingers sinking in easily to touch her scalp. “V-Vris, what are you doing?”

Vriska looked down on her and said, pulling harder, making Terezi let out a small ‘ow’, “I want to let you know something, Pyrope. I actually don’t like you. I’m only taking care of you because handing you over to someone else would be too good for you. Or them, anyway. I’m not a nice person, I have problems. I certainly ain’t even all that nice. You don’t know it but one time we were great friends! I admit, I made my mistakes but it was a two way street and you tore up half of it while I tried to repair the rest after I destroyed the other half. You had your chances but you didn’t take them, and you killed me, as well as left me like ALL of them did.” At this point, Vriska’s pulling harder on her hair, and Terezi’s begging her to stop.

Terezi’s tearing up, looking at her, “I-I-I’m s-s-sorry, I-I d-didn’t know I did that so please can you stop and c-can we go back to being sisters?”

Vriska snarls and pulls as much harder than before even though mentally she’s telling herself she’s being so stupid about all of this, it makes Terezi yell, “VRISKA IT HURTS!

Terezi’s let go and the girl just starts to sob in her lap before she just slides off, scampering out of the kitchen. She hears, “Good riddance.” and everything just really hurts. She goes and runs deeper into the house, until she finds a treasure box that’s opened. She climbs inside and closes it before curling up to cry.

After awhile, Terezi eventually stops crying, but she hears Vriska asking where she went now. She doesn’t even remember how long she’s been in the box, only that it’s been for a long time now and she doesn’t even want to get out of it. The tealblood hears Vriska’s steps come closer, and that’s when she figures that she feels a bit sleepy even though she’s fought it for some time now. She’s scared and doesn’t want to face Vriska again... maybe forever.

She feels lightheaded.

Then, silence.

Terezi woke up and saw Vriska smiling at her, shining like a light. She reaches out to take her hand; they’re about the same age. “Let’s take a walk, together, Terezi.”

...

Vriska, on the other hand happens to scan the household and thinks for a moment. She considers searching outside, feeling like a complete asshole for taking her feelings out on a small Terezi who doesn’t even know a damn thing. But, she finds out the girl’s sleeping in a treasure box, and she quickly opens it realizing that it was one of the ones where there’s not even a keyhole for air. Pretty air tight lock. This only makes her feel even more guilty, and then she deposits Terezi on her bed.

The girl is pretty easy to move anyhow, and she finds it strange that the girl isn’t moving at all. Don’t people normally have their chests rise when they bre-- _fuck_. Vriska begins to shake Terezi, hoping to somehow wake her up that way. “H-hey. HEY! Terezi, c’mon. Stop holding your breath and fucking around here.”

No response. Then Vriska attempts to do CPR, only to find that’s as ineffective as her last attempt. She slams her fist into the floor. As she shakily says, “Shit, I am such an idiot!”

She thought of when she left the room instantly when Terezi mentioned sisters before, because she let her personal feelings get the best of her. When she just ended up taking a walk and then coming back home to Terezi cooking for her to make her feel better. But all that she had on her mind were bitter memories and all she wanted to do is hurt her.

Vriska gets out her cellphone and flips it open, not even realizing she was shaking, or that the highlight was over Kanaya’s name. She sees a lot of messages in her voicemail. How does she even open this with?

_Hey, Maryam. Wh8t’s up? Yeah I don’t want to t8lk to you but I need to t8ll you someth8ng. I k8nd of ended up ind8rectly killing Pyr8pe off for real and she w8n’t ever come 8ack again. So, yep, th8t is a thing I just did. 8ye._

Or even.

_Hey Vantas! 8een forever, I know, right? Well I kind of w8nted to s8y that I’m sor--_

She deletes both text messages before she can even press send, nevermind not even managing to finish the second one as she holds her head, and says in a shaky whisper, “D-damnit!”

“God...damnit it ALL!” Vriska threw her cellphone straight into the wall, the casing being the only thing protecting it from breaking into two as she felt her hands on the carpet floor. She won’t admit that she just fucked up again. Who was she kidding, she did just that. It was all she was good for in the end anyway, fucking up so every good thing she did was rendered useless. No wonder everyone was sick of her.

She was finally having it, the mental breakdown in which she’d shake and feel those tears roll down. Vriska gasped sharply, not even caring now. There was no one to see these tears, and fuck Alternia for thinking she was weak. Fuck it all now.

...

In the dream, Vriska smiled at her and said, “Okay it’s time to go back.”

All the forests turned into Terezi’s old hive as she pouted and said, “Okayyyy. See you soon, Vris.”

The girl smirked at her, before disappearing, along with the rest of the dream. But she felt a hug before she left. “See you soon too, Pyrope.”

...

Vriska was too absorbed in her sadness that she almost didn’t even notice a finger wipe away a tear. She looked and saw small Terezi who also gave her a nose kiss. The spidertroll just stared at her.

Terezi asked, looking confused, “Why were you crying?”

...

Terezi was really confused when Vriska had immediately brought her to a store, that wasn’t across the street. In fact, the older troll had driven her there in a car, which she didn’t know what was and never saw her use it before. She liked the seat though, it was really comfortable, and Vriska ran a few red lights but it was mostly good. She was even more confused when Vriska had gotten a shopping cart and a lot of clothes. She found herself in what was called a ‘dressing room’.

Vriska made her put on a cute large red winter jacket with fur and red pants. Then a red shirt with dark red jeans. Terezi didn’t even know what to say when Vriska was quiet the whole entire time, then at one more the older troll had her in a small red dress with flowers on it. Terezi pouted and said, “I don’t like dresses.”

Vriska had picked her up and squeezed her, which made her giggle. Then, she said, “Cute. You actually look really cute in them though.”

Terezi puffed her cheeks out and the spidertroll gave her a fanged grin. “Now you look even more cute.”

The smaller troll crossed her arms. “Nu-uh! I look like a dragon. As in really scary. RAWR!”

The thief snorted as she changed Terezi’s clothing again and said, “A baaaaaaaaby dragon, maybe.”

Terezi tried to scowl, but it looked kind of really adorable on her small face. Then she reached out to try to grab Vriska’s nose, who held her farther away from her face so she couldn’t. “Not so fast, Pyrope. Behave yourself.”

Vriska snickered when the tiny tealblood whined and reached out, tongue sticking out a little, which made the other troll smile briefly. Then she put Terezi in a blue turtle neck shirt with long sleeves and black pants. Bonus points is that Vriska’s sign was on the front of the shirt in dark blue. “Vris, are you trying to make me look like you now? Why wasn’t there one with my sign on it?”

The taller troll shrugged. “Man, all of the Libra shirts were sold out. Also I wanted a shirt for my own but they were only in pipsqueak size, so you’re going to have to wear one for me.”

Terezi pouted. “I’m not a pipsqueak!!”

Vriska twirled a strand of her hair within a finger. “Psh, yeah you are. Don’t even argue with me about this.”

“Am not!!”

“Are too.”

“AM not!”

“Yeah you are, miss teeny tiny baby dragon.”

Terezi blew a bluesraspberry and Vriska did the same thing. Then she heard, “Vriska, is that you?”

Vriska paused for a second, feeling her face heat up, and said, “I’m naked and doing questionable things in here Maryam, now go away.”

That makes the troll go away faster than she could have hoped and she breathed a sigh of relief. Terezi looked up at her confused and asked, “Vris, what’s wrong?”

Vriska picked her up and held her close, surprising Terezi again, but she tried to hug back too with her tiny arms. “Honestly? Everything, except when you woke up an hour ago.”

Terezi smiled softly and said, “It’s okay. ‘Cuz I’m here now.”

This would normally be way too sappy and mushy if it wasn’t for what happened earlier but Terezi’s words make the taller troll think of when she was alone in the dreambubbles for awhile. “Yeah, yeah...”

Then, Vriska picked Terezi up after a few more clothes changing, spinning her around for a little, listening to her giggle before she placed her in the front of the shopping cart. Then she put the clothes right in too. Then she heard Terezi ask, “Vris, can I get a sword to kill criminals with?”

Being the greatest caretaker ever Vriska said, “Yeah, sure. Although we’re going to need to get a sword elsewhere seeing as this is a clothing store.”

Terezi grinned, and then Vriska saw Kanaya down the aisle. “SHIT.”

Said jade blooded troll turned her head and saw nothing. “Hmm, that was odd, I swore I just heard someone say something...”

Rose, turned around to face her, arching an eyebrow. “Maybe it was just your imagination. Now, can you assist me here? Extra large or large?”

...

Terezi was giggling, clapping her hands happily, while Vriska was pushing the cart to the front. “That was really fast and fun, let’s do it again!”

Vriska groaned, thinking about before’s encounter, saying, “Fuck no. We got to get out of here.”

She saw the disappointed look on Terezi’s face and sighed, putting the clothes on the table to be rung up though. She knew she couldn’t resist, especially since...“We can do it again when we go to another store sometime, alright?”

Terezi brightened up again, raising her tiny fist for a fist bump. “Okay! You’re the best, around! Scourge sisters forever!!”

Vriska blushed, meeting her fist with her own, gently, and said quietly after the clothes were put away, “Keep it down in here Pyrope, Maryam might hear... oh fuck it whatever. Scourge Sisters forever. Yeah!!!!!!!!”

The girls both laughed as Vriska wheeled Terezi right out and the worker blinked, wondering what happened and not even knowing he let someone walk off with free clothes.

...

Terezi looked really happy now and Vriska noted this with satisfaction before she began to drive off. “Hey...uh...Terezi. About yesterday.”

The tiny troll looked up at her after fiddling around with her seatbelt. “It’s okay, Vris. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Suddenly, Vriska blurted out before she could stop herself, “You shouldn’t get used to me acting so shitty to you, though.”

“I won’t. But you felt bad about it. So it’s okay.”

Then she felt a pinch. “Ow, goddamnit Pyrope not while I’m fucking driving!”

“There was a red light, hehehe!”

“That wasn’t the point!”

Terezi giggled mischeviously even more and Vriska sighed. “Look, do you want to get some toys or something?”

Suddenly she felt her eardrums nearly break as Terezi shouted YES really loudly. Vriska supposed this is what she got for what she did yesterday and if so, then that was fine. She pulled into the parking lot of a toy store, and then reached out with her hand to Terezi, who grasped it. They walked, hand-in-hand into the store.

...

It was now night time, and Terezi looked tired. She was wearing red pajamas with small dragons on them, newly bought, courtesy of Vriska. In her hand was a plush Vriska had also bought. It was a giant rainbow dragon. “Vris, where are you...I can’t sleep...”

Vriska came out of the bathroom and saw the tiny Terezi peering up at her. “Can I sleep with you again?”

The spidertroll snorted, and said, “Yeah sure, scaredy cat.”

Terezi reached over and pinched her in the leg, hard. “OW, fucking little... you’re lucky I don’t make you sleep alone because of the shit you just pulled.”

The teal blood smiled, innocently batting her eyelashes up at her and made Vriska rub her temples. “Just come on already.”

Terezi nodded and tagged along, slipping into the bed with Vriska, who she snuggled close together with. “I love you Vriska.”

Vriska muttered sleepily, pretty damn tired herself by now, “I’m not going to do that sappy, lamey lame human ‘love you’ family crap if that’s what you’re trying to aim for here.”

“Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeee?”

Vriska made a groaning sound when she heard it, but she wouldn’t have it. Or try to, but she realized that Terezi had essentially elongated those syllables to 8... fuck. Goddamn. Still, but she had fucked up, shouldn’t she deserve it? The love you shit. Even though she had told herself if she found a way to turn Terezi back she’d hate her all over again. Just like the others. She saw that Terezi was still staring up at her hopefully.

The clock ticking was the only thing able to be heard for awhile as Vriska held an entire debate within herself, as she didn’t even technically know what she was saying, or if what she said was true. But every time she looked down at Terezi her heart would always feel like it was clenching or some stupid shit like that, for a myriad of reasons -- past, present, and future. It was something she could never hope to escape. But a thing made her sort of wonder, if she ever even wanted to escape it now in the first place.

Everything was a bit different -- there was no longer any grudging acceptance after Vriska realized holding shit against a smaller version of her best friend was shitty. Wait, no, ex-best friend. Need to still have priorities in order.

She still noticed that the girl was awake and probably wouldn’t sleep until she at least responded with words to her begging. Vriska just had hoped Terezi would give up and just nod off or some insanely convenient shit like that but it doesn’t seem to work out in such a manner.

Then there was finally something else voiced, besides the sound of the clock, which made Terezi really smile and then fall asleep.


	4. 57821

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I updated this fic. Only with the intention of aiming towards ending it, of course. There will be ten chapters. That is all.

Shadows converged on each other, as others discussed, one individual amongst them flipping a switchblade knife, open and closed. “So, did you kill the small troll girl?

Silence on one end of the room from whence the voice directed the inquiry. Then the sound of a blade being flipped out and concealed stopped before the sound of a crash proceeded it. There goes a desk with important papers. “You fool! She saw what we did! She knew we killed him...”

Another voice spoke up in a question, “Who?”

“This one.”

A picture slides across a table and it is of a seemingly inconspicuous individual, in a top hat and seemingly serious business-like disposition. “I killed her...let me show you a picture of her.”

Another picture slides across a table. It’s a picture of a young troll with cone-shaped horns, lying on the ground with a bullet head through the middle of her forehead. Teal blood is pooling behind her head and is beading down from where she was shot. “Those weird beings called ‘trolls’ who live so-called peacefully with us humans, aren’t so hard to kill after all...”

“Everything is fine.”

One male, taking a drag, said, “No. It isn’t. The body wasn’t found. How do you know if she was dead? Trolls are hard to kill. You should know it by now. Find the body and the job is done.”

One hand slammed down on the table. “Fine, Droog. I’ll find you the body and prove it to you.”

...

Terezi puffs out her cheeks as she looks at the green stuff on her plate, making Vriska sigh, before in pure frustration, scooping up a spoonful of it all. “Look Pyrope you’re supposed to eat this crap along with meat and candy red stuff isn’t all that great for you. Now c’mon stop being a pain in the ass and eat some!”

The girl suddenly smirked at the older woman, making Vriska feel a slight bead of sweat come down her forehead. She was about to request something ridiculous, she could feel it. “If I eat my greens, can you take me to a jail?”

Vriska rolled her eyes, and raised the spoon closer to Terezi’s lips. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll take you to a dumb jail. Now eat up.”

Just then, she hears a beep from her cellphone and she answers it, eyes narrowing when she hears the voice. “Yeah? Why the fuck are you calling me about it? Poor Jane girl. Yeah, I don’t care. Whatever, Maryam. I don’t want to hear it. No I don’t know where T--”

Terezi took a grand moment to speak up, as she asked, “Sis, who’re you talking to...?!”

Cue silence from the other side of the phone before Vriska immediately hangs up, thumb against the DISCONNECT button. Sometimes she doesn’t even know why she kept the damn thing, and she makes sure to shut it off so she can’t be called back. Vriska sighed and then said, “First of all when adults are talking, you’re supposed to be quiet. We can't let others figure out you’re around.”

The tealblood pouted after she chewed the things in her mouth. “But why?”

Vriska thinks of a quick, shitty lie. “Because if people found out you were alive, they’d come and kill you. Or try to and I’d have to fight them off.”

Terezi sighs. “Oh, okay...does this mean we don’t get ice cream today?”

Vriska snorts as Terezi finishes her food and comes over to ruffle her head, getting a squeak from her. “I didn’t say that. Besides, they’re probably not around, grabbing ice cream from the local ice cream place. Or at least my favorite.”

The tealblood smilies warmly up at her.

“I love you, Vriska.”

...

Terezi is hiding behind Vriska’s leg when they are in the ice cream shop, her small dragon hoodie up and over her head. It was odd, but Vriska noticed when there was a lot of people the small troll tended to be a little shy and hide behind her. But if someone said hi to her she would greet them happily and even ask for hugs. There was a small line so soon Terezi got her double scoop raspberry ice cream.

A man comes by them and looks at Vriska, parting a, “Hey there, gal. Who’s the lucky man and the young cute one?”

Vriska snorted, and began to walk past him, before he reaches out to grab a hold of Vriska’s arm. “Hey, I’m talking to you. Where you going?”

Before the ceruleanblood can even think, Terezi said, licking her ice cream, “Don’t touch my sister. She doesn’t like filthy criminals.”

He lets go of Vriska before he glared at the little girl and said, “Watch your mouth, kid. You might find yourself dead in an alleyway.”  
Terezi’s eyes widened as she sees a scene flash in front of her.

_It is late at night, and a cold, bitter night. She witnesses a group of men shoot some male in a top hat in an alleyway. Terezi takes a step back, but it’s too late. They’ve seen her, and she doesn’t have a long-range weapon on her. She calls out for help, and there is a bullet th r_

_t eal blood_

_words_

_She’s still alive and her head hurts._

_so much green_

_She is coming back to life, but the ‘game’ is over. Not heroic or just. But a small price-- her temporary age and loss of_

_mem--_

The raspberry ice cream is on the sidewalk as the little girl begins to cry, recognizing his face as one of the men but not understanding all of it. But to be honest... she was also scared out of her mind.

Vriska growled, fist flying towards the man’s mouth, before another catches it. She looks over to see Kanaya, standing there with a frown on her lips. “Don’t waste your effort on him. You’ll crush him and then we’ll be in trouble. It’s different out here than in a day-care.”

The ceruleanblood’s eyes widened slightly, as her thoughts were at first filled with confusion and then slight annoyance. She tears her hand from out of Kanaya’s grip, growling as she turns on her foot, hand going to catch a hold of Terezi’s smaller one and to tug her along, irritated beyond belief.

Vriska doesn’t want to stand there as Kanaya is trying to lecture the hell out of the other male, Terezi still upset. Of course she supposes she could attempt to wipe Kanaya’s mind of the whole incident but it is done. Kanaya is following them, but so is that stupid man (who is farther from them by a good amount), even as they cross the street.

Vriska is about to say something, except Terezi takes the moment to turn her head to face the man and points with a finger.

“Look out behind you.”

The man stops and turns his head slightly to look behind himself. There is nothing there but the sidewalk.

A truck crashes into him.

...

Finally, Vriska allows Kanaya into her house, but only because she wants to talk to her about the whole thing concerning Terezi which she has seemed to have figured out by stalking her practically. Once again, much to her annoyance. “You are such a meddler. But why did you even bother? You were itching to distance yourself from me, and now you just butt in like everything’s okay again?”

The jadeblood shakes her head. “That’s not it. I simply thought you might have been up to something and I was right. She looks like she is barely 8 years of age in human terms. What did you do with her?”

Vriska sneered at her. “Nothing. She just winded like this on my face when I was sleeping on my bed for no real reason. Why don’t you just get the fuck out?”

Terezi was confused at the argument as the other two were sitting on the couch and thought it was a GREAT idea to climb into Vriska’s lap and giggle, hugging her. She began to also rub her head against her and making happy sounds. A heavy and tense silence filled the room when she did as Vriska’s face slowly turned blue when Kanaya began to giggle a little. “I see my concern about you treating her well has been for naught.”

“I SAID GET THE FUUUUUUUUCK OUUUUUUUUT!”

Kanaya shrugged. “I will for now and I suppose keep it a secret except in Rose’s case to keep everyone from freaking out too harshly. But do try to be careful with her. I see as I hoped you’ve changed but it’s probably good for me to check on you two on and off in this type of situation.”

“OUT!”

Kanaya found herself soon outside by a trick of luck and laughed softly to herself. Oh well, hopefully Terezi will return to age soon so she wouldn’t have to hear Karkat’s bickering...

...

Terezi blinked as she looked up at Vriska, eyes blinking innocently at her. “Vris, is there something wrong...? You look upset.”

Vriska snorted and said as she remembered the scene earlier, almost thoughtful but not really, “Nah, you’re just going to take a bath first.”

Terezi flopped in the other girl’s lap before beginning to play with the hair of her ‘bestie’ or rather ‘scourge sister’, missing the surprisingly warm fanged smile on the other girl’s lips. “I’m not taking a bath without you, Vris...”

“Fine, then let’s take one together.”

...

Terezi squealed in laughter as she ran all around the house naked with Vriska chasing her, who was growling. “Stop acting like you’re five years of age! I swear to fucking god, Pyrope if you don’t get back here I’m going to fairy-port over there and dump you into the bath myself!”

The tealblood blew a blueraspberry which made Vriska quietly hiss, “That’s it!”

Then as Terezi rounded a corner, the blueblood seemed to leap out of nowhere, wrapping a towel around the now-squealing troll who was flinging her tiny limbs everywhere practically as she was scooped up. She was then deposited into the big bath that Vriska had in the house, who was laughing still as she splashed around, the bottom being deep enough that her tiny feet barely reached it.

Vriska releases a laugh of her own as water is splashed at her and squirts some back through her fingers straight into Terezi’s nose. They are like this for a few, splashing back and forth as well as laughing--Vriska is even grinning as she exclaims, “Gotcha, sis!”

Terezi squeaked as water wet her hair and her entire body by now before they stopped, smiles on their face. There was a peaceful silence that followed as Vriska began to shampoo Terezi’s hair. “So, what was the thing back there? That you did? You tricked that guy on purpose, didn’t you?”

The smaller troll is quiet, as if nervous, and Vriska can just tell that is what it is. So she sighs and says, “It’s in our nature to kill. I’m not going to judge you for it or anything I just kinda wanted to know if it was on purpose or not?”

Vriska hears a tiny whimper and a smaller, “...I’m scared. I saw....me. He was there and he helped kill me after he was with bad guys and they killed a human. I saw a thing where if I told him to stop he’d die. So I did that cuz I wanted to stop him before he became bad. Please don’t hate me...”

The ceruleanblood pauses in her moisturizing of the smaller girl’s hair, eyebrows furrowing as she digests the information with slight concern and confusion. She could still use her Seer abilities? She sighs and gently strokes the small girl’s hair. “Shh, I can’t hate you, remember? I tried and failed and it was miserable and ugly. You know the whole show.”

She sees Terezi’s small shoulders relax and a soft laugh, “Yeah you’re right! You’re the best, Vris!”

Vriska smirked, always loving to hear her ego being stroked as she held Terezi closer, and said,”Yeah! You got it right, and don’t you forget it.”

She hears Terezi giggling. “You sound so funny when you say that, you know...”

The ceruleanblood rolls her eyes before running the shower head so she can spray down Terezi’s hair. “You always sound funny, small stuff.”

“I’m not small!”

“Sure you ain’t, and I’m not like 8 feet taller than you. Now, come on, time to get out.”

“Awwwwwwww...”

...

Vriska heard a knock at the door and said to Terezi, “Wait a second.”

The small girl nodded, waiting as Vriska hurried to the front of the house and sat down. Then when she blinked, she noticed that her hands were a little bigger, and the distance from the ground by her feet had grown. She reached for a bigger towel.

The spidertroll on the other hand just found that it was a prank. No one was standing there. In pure annoyance she slammed the door shut. Then she headed over to the bathroom, to see Terezi in a bigger towel.

Wait a minute.

Somehow she had grown-- she was glad that Terezi was still kind of small. So the clothes she bought her would not be too small for her. She sighs anyway, and scoops the still smaller troll than she up into her arms and headed towards her room.

She hears Terezi ask, “Vris, can you read me a bedtime story?”

Vriska grunted as she handed Terezi her clothes and said, “Fine. Just settle down and listen.”

Terezi eagerly scrambled up into the bed and began to bounce up and down on the covers. At this, Vriska subconsciously smiled. What a fucking cutie. “Once upon a time, there was a girl with a mother and a father. Their father was the kindest she had ever known. But her real mother passed away and he married a scumbag of a mother. When the man passed, the woman trapped her in a cellar for a room as her sisters lived the life. The girl was subjected to a horrible life, eating bread crumbs and dirty water for food until one day she somehow learned of a ball after cleaning up the house and the wind whispered to her of a ball happening in the town. She found a dress her dead mother left for her, the most immaculate of black, and surely she would stick out. She asked her step mother desperately, begging and even kissed her feet to allow her to go, but she was told to make the house simply sparkling clean in their absence. The poor girl, was called ‘Cinderella’, her long brown hair turned black by all the dust where she lived in the cellar. Her skin was tanned with some blotches due to her disproportionate amount of time in the sun as this is a human thing I think. In the end she snuck out by a miracle and by foot ran to the ball, an old mask she had grabbed from someone’s trash on her face. She finds herself alone in the ball, not knowing why she even was here, and finds herself along until about half past ten and she spots someone who must be a prince, they are dressed in the most immaculate white of clothing. Their pants and long sleeved shirt must surely have been made of the most expensive of fabrics. His hair was a stark black mess however, and rather short. But she was drawn to him and she heard him ask, ‘May I take your beautiful hand in this dance?’. It was a beautiful voice than any other man she had ever heard, and she wondered how young he was, but she took his hand to allow him to lead even though he was shorter than she. This dance lasted for about an hour and a half before she realized she was in love with him, but saw that her so-called ‘family’ was beginning to leave the ball! Oh shit, time to bail, she thought, but the ‘prince’ wanted her to stay, and she said, ‘Oh it’s midnight I muuuuuuuust go!’ And so she went, faster than the wind. The prince couldn’t catch up to her but had a shoe she left behind.

The very next day she was living her lame life once more, mourning her life and believing that her life could never amount to anything. Then just like magic the prince had come to her house. The male, asking in a beautiful feminine-like voice, if there was anyone who could fit into the shoe. So indeed the sisters desperate to become the wedding one of one who had such riches attempted to. But they could not. Because all their feet were so small. He shakes his head and says no one could fit into the shoe for some reason, until the girl herself comes upstairs, stopping and freezing when their eyes meet. The sisters and step mother try to get Cinderella back downstairs but it’s too late, the prince begs for her to try on the shoe. The girl does. He cries out, ‘Oh my love, my love, let’s go back!’ and the girl swoons into his arms. By the time she gets back to the castle much to her ruffled family members, she finds out the prince was in fact a princess but little details do not matter to her because they were in trueeeeeeee love or some shit like that! The end.”

Vriska blinks when she looks down to see Terezi clinging to her in her sleep with a small smile and asleep. She chuckles to herself before reaching over to pat the top of her head. “...Yeah. Night to you too, Pyrope.”

She kisses her head and brings the covers over her head.

...  
Vriska groaned as she turned in her bed, as she heard knocking on the front door and someone was shaking her in the bed, telling her to ‘wake up’ in a tiny voice. She tried to hide her face under the pillow, more groaning emanating from her when the efforts didn’t cease. “...fucking hell Pyrope just leave me the FUCK alone will you?!”

She hears a small apology before realizing that she should probably be getting up and try to not be a bitch about it. But old habits are so hard to change...although she will have to change them in order to take care of Terezi correctly. God.

Vriska rubs at her eyes as she sits up in her bed, before reaching out blindly towards Terezi. “Look, I didn’t mean to swear at you...uh. C’mere.”

She sighs as she feels the small form against her and hugs Terezi, eyes opening fully now as she strokes the girl’s back. She starts to think that maybe she’s totally unqualified to take care of her, someone like this, but then she feels a kiss against her cheek and she decides to shove all those thoughts out the window.

Terezi snuggled against her and Vriska kissed her forehead. “You were right, the big ol’ spider’s gotta get up. C’mon, let’s see who I have to nearly eviscerate today.”

The smaller troll snickered. “That sounds funny! Does it mean they’re bad people?”

Vriska slips out of the bed, in just a tank top and boxers, before putting on a t shirt and shorts. “Nah, or well. Maybe. It depends.”

She goes to put Terezi in a red t shirt that has JUSTICE on the front in flowery words. She has her wear blue pants-- she got this from a store named Justice. She couldn’t believe humans had made a place like that. Obviously when her sister found out about it, she pretty much squealed and almost had her buy everything from the entire store (she almost did too but luckily learned the art of restraint lately or well somewhat).

Vriska picks Terezi up as she nears the door of her house, blinking, as she opens the door with one hand, revealing Rose as well as Kanaya standing there. She squints at them. “Alright, what the hell do you two want?”

She blinks as the two walk straight past her, Kanaya saying, “I’ll check the back rooms. You get Vriska and Terezi’s room.”

Vriska whirls around, angrily, still holding Terezi who is giggling and her tiny fingers are touching her face. “Hey, what the hell?! I didn’t say you could just up and fucking do what you wanted!”

Rose wagged a finger as Kanaya had already disappeared to the back. “Tut, tut. We are just making sure it’s not a literal and figurative hellhole in this lovely abode of yours. Terezi’s safety is just as much as a concern as yours. Unless you just wanted to have the glory of having a baby to yourself, knowing you could never take care of one sired from your blood.”

Vriska growled and would have attempted to punch Rose if she weren’t holding Terezi. “Go fuck yourself and get out before I kick your asses out!”

The blond-haired girl held up a few bags. “But soft, we have a few peace offerings.”

The ceruleanblood squinted, her eightfold vision cluing in to see that it was something like a shitton of toys as well as art tools and Kanaya came right in, saying, “The back is clear, as well as the other rooms. Vriska has surprisingly done well for herself.”

Vriska stared coldly at Kanaya, asking, “What the fuck. Of course I have. What kind of person do you think I am?!”

The effect would have been more pronounced if Terezi wasn’t trying to squeeze her cheeks so they were smushed together. She immediately puts down the troll right after, who clings to her legs right after. Somethings don’t change. She doesn’t understand how the girl seemed to grow a little out of nowhere ... possibly something like ten years now but it seems she will still have to deal with her acting like a child.

Kanaya raises an eyebrow at her question, as does Rose, which makes Vriska remember something as she narrows her eyes at Kanaya, saying, “Fine. But if you want to stick around, the greatest peace offering you can provide is an apology. Apoooooooologize, Maryam! Or I’ll treat you like shit!”

Rose stepped in, eyes narrowing. “We’ve done nothing wrong, but offer our support and you treat us like this? Myself I could understand, but my wife is another thing.”

Vriska brought a finger up, as she became blue in the face from pure anger, “Shut the fuck UP! You brought this on yourselves. You didn’t HAVE to come here! But you DID! The important part of this matter is that I want an apology for how you have treated me for sweeps, Maryam. You know what I mean! I trusted you back then when I had nobody else to trust! But then you left me hanging after everything went to the shit in our session. You could have just told me you were breaking up with me instead of just acting like some tard who had a stick up her ass because someone looked at her wrong. It came the fuck out of nowhere and you even continued the act after all was said and done. I left messages constantly asking if we could talk on your dumb as hell cellphone and your chat client. You said nothing, until bam everything changes because I’m taking care of my sis.

You say you won’t tell the others but you still treat me like I’m trash. Don’t say you don’t because you do! You treat me like I’m some kind of gross, uncultured piece of fucking trash! If you want me to treat you with any iota of respect, then I want you to own up to your mistakes too. I had to shed my sweat and tears in the vain hopes of being forgiven but that didn’t happen. No one even wanted to be my friend anymore. Why should I let anyone like that within my home when I can just tell them to fuck off instead or apologize! I know what you’re thinking, and you’re looking at me and judging me! I won’t tolerate this anymore, I know you won’t apologize, so just leave already!”

Vriska reaches over to smack the bags out of Rose’s hands, the sound of the toys falling to the ground and spilling out is heard as her eyes burn with angry tears. Terezi looked up, looking worried and tapped her leg. “Vriska, are you okay...? Do you want a hug?”

The ceruleanblood raises her arm in the way of her face. “No. I want them to go.”

Kanaya says Vriska’s name, and the latter screams at her no, until in a blink of an eye the jadeblood has her arms around her. “Don’t fuuuuuuuucking touch meeeeeeeee!”

“I’m sorry, Vriska.”

...

Terezi was doodling with a colored pencil from a box of them given to her by Rose before she lifted it up and showed all four of them holding hands in a circle: Terezi, Vriska, Kanaya, and Rose. Vriska smirked as she held the picture. “I think I look the best out of all of them.”

Rose cleared her throat and said, “If I may, your opinion is much biased in this case. I say Kanaya looks the best.”

A beat.

The ceruleanblood rose an eyebrow before she snorted. “How in the hell is that opinion not biased?”

“...”

Terezi puffed out her cheeks and said, “My sister looks the best!”

“Also another biased opinion, if I may be so bold.”

Vriska rolled her eyes as the Seers tried to contest that they were being objective. Kanaya chuckled and said, “Personally I think Terezi looks the best out of them all.”

Terezi gasped, putting her hands on her own cheeks. “I think Kanaya likes me the best! Do I win??”

The second tallest in the room crossed her arms, eight pupils rolling once again. “No way, I always win. Always.”

Then, at that, everyone burst into laughter, before a tiny voice, belonging to Terezi’s spoke up, “I only let you win cuz I love you.”

Slowly, Vriska’s face turned blue as she murmured ‘yeah yeah, love you too’ before she heard a collective ‘awww’ from the other two girls in the room. “I swear to fucking god if you let word get out of this whole thing I will find you both and make you pay.”

...

 

“What an idiot.”

There were figures chatting in the dark, although no one was smoking or flicking their switchblade anymore. “As soon as he looks for a body he manages to get hit by a truck and killed?”

Another voice speaks up. “I don’t think it’s so simple. An eyewitness mentioned something about the man trailing a troll with a knack of getting out of unlucky situations.”

A picture of the girl with a pincer horn and another one in an uneven shape was slide across the table. “You think she has anything to do with his death?”

“If so, take care of it.”

A pause. “How?”

Another picture slides across the table of a younger troll with cone-shaped horns. “She looks related to the supposed dead girl. Kidnap her and demand answers. I’m sure something will come of it.”

“It’s a done deal, boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it was hinted, small plot thing. Let's see what happens, shall we?


	5. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing plots are hard. I still don't know how to do code to color text.

 

_It was a dark, cool night. Probably a thursday or so, and she had flipped open her cellphone, sighing as it highlighted over Vriska’s name. She had gotten the number (not from the troll herself) from Kanaya after looking pitiful trying to ask in a roundabout way how the spidertroll had been doing. She had a shitton of support but she wouldn’t dare tell about the scars underneath her clothes, the black and blue bruises from when her back was nearly broken in half. When multiple bones broken had left her useless for months and practically disabled. It had torn her psyche into pieces moreso than it had already been when she had put the blade through Vriska’s back and fell deeper into Gamzee’s grasp._

_She could hear the whispers, don’t tell, don’t tell. But she was aching inside with scars that would never heal and she wanted to tell Vriska and wanted to say to her to apologize. Karkat had told her to stay away from the spidertroll in general and that she would only hurt her if they hung out again. Her lips became pursed as she lowered her thumb, nearly hitting the send button and stopped, hearing the sound of a gunshot piercing through the midnight crisp air. She turned her head as she heard a bell toll in the distance._

_There were shadows, but the street lights reflected so that she could easily see their faces, including that of the dead man. Jane is going to be displeased. But she knew she had to run, she didn’t have her weapon out quick enough and they had sighted her. She called for help but felt a shock run through her system._

_Bang._

_The tealblood’s body fell to the ground she felt paralyzed and she felt blood pool behind her head._

 

“Pyrope, were you even paying attention?”

 

Terezi snapped out of her daze as a bit of drool began to drip down her mouth, frowning slightly but still not understanding it all too well. She put her thumb in her mouth instead and Vriska rolled her eyes. “Cut it out, you’re going to pierce skin and be sorry you did that. I’m trying to ask you an important question here in order to understand what’s been going on!”

 

The girl sighed and extracted the thumb from her mouth. “Okaaaay. I don’t know anything really, though. Just that some people really wanted me dead I think.”

 

Vriska rubbed her own chin. “In the future or now?”

 

The little girl licked her lips and murmured, “I think it was before...in the future? I’m not sure...I’m scared. Am I going to die, Vriska?”

 

The cerulean blood reached over to hug her close. “No, you’re not. If I allowed you to do that, what kind of sister would I be?”

 

As Vriska stroked the other girl’s hair, her own words struck a chord within her, as it was now her turn for her attention to become far off as she reminisced this one girl, much older, stabbing her in the back. Her lips turn downwards as she remembered that when she grows back to being her normal self, it would be the same again. At this point, she places the young girl down and decides to head into her room, hearing a small, “Vris? Could you get me a drink? We are all out of drinks!”

Vriska sighs, plopping into her bed, feeling lazy and not like wanting to get up at all. “I’m not going to be able to always be there for you. One of these days I’m going to blink and just like that, I’m gone, forever!”

 

Terezi follows her into her room, much to her annoyance and scrunches up her face at her. “No you’re not. You’re just saying that becuz you don’t want to grab me a drink.”

 

She thinks, Terezi doesn’t know it, but she is sounding close already to her no-nonsense stuff with her seeing through people’s crap or whatever. She resolves to keep lying down there and prove her point. Only for a few minutes later to not only be getting Terezi a drink but some  takeout because she made the eyes at her (not to mention climbed on the bed no matter how many times Vriska put her down). The eyes was when she looked up at her and her eyes began to water and it was irritating because then The Eyes then became The Crying. She has never been able to stand crying and that would never change.

 

But now when Vriska looks upon the tealblooded troll laughing and playing with her blue nail painted fingers, she can’t help a feeling of warmth overcome her. She smiles slightly.

 

This makes Vriska recall something from sweeps ago.

 

“ _Vriska...can you promise me something?” Vriska blinked, looking up at the question, noticing the back of the little girl, who was sitting up with her back to her as opposed to the small ceruleanblood who was lying on the green grass. The tealblood turned to face her as Vriska snorted._

_“I break a lot of promises.”_

_Terezi placed a hand over hers, silencing any further boasts about deception Vriska would have. “Let’s always be friends. Okay?”_

_“Yeah that sure makes me all warm and tingly inside!” Vriska retorts, snorting at the other girl who rolls her eyes and just removes her hand. “But yeah, I guess I can make a promise. I can’t promise if I can keep it though.”_

 

Vriska leans forward to press her nose against the smaller troll’s head. “How about we go out to a restaurant? Legal Seafood, was it? I’m sure you’ll have a fucking ball.”

 

Terezi grinned, eyes looking into her own. “Okay, let’s go!”

 

...

 

They came back home later than Vriska expected they would because of traffic and Terezi wanting to suddenly take a walk in a park. She can’t help but think that the smaller troll was a hell of a handful, as usual and groaned loudly when she had the girl in her arms, all sleepy, opening the door to her house with one hand. She locked it behind herself and felt lips pressing against her cheek murmuring, ‘Love you...”

 

Vriska wrinkled her nose and muttered, “Stop going all mushy on me, you’re going to embarass the shit out of me in my own home.”

 

All she got was a tired giggle in response and groaned. She placed the young girl in her room and moved the covers over her. She hears a tired whine when she’s about to leave and sighs, stopping to lean over and kiss Terezi’s forehead. Then, she leaves the room leaving the door a crack open before slipping into her own room.

 

...

 

Terezi is walking with her plush, in the middle of the night, from out of the bathroom, when she hears something creak and turns her head. She sees nothing and begins to walk to her room. Lightning strikes, and the girl turns her head, seeing a figure as she does. She looks up, and her plush drops from her still-small fingers.

 

It’s the last thing she ever remembers from the night.

 

...

 

Vriska awakens, yawning, and turning in her bed a little. A small side-thought comes to her akin to something like, ‘Thank god she didn’t sneak into my bed this time, I might’ve rolled her over in my sleep’. It makes her smirk a bit, before a few hours pass and the cerulean troll rises finally to her feet in her usual wear around the house -- top and shorts. She drags her feet after sliding them into blue-colored slippers that look too cute for her to be wearing. But all that really mattered to her was that the footwear was blue and soft.

 

She yawned, walking straight into the kitchen and took a gander, to see that it was pristine, still. As well as absent, much to her delight -- she hardly got alone time nowadays. She expects Terezi to be rushing out of her room sooner or later, as she starts cooking, though.

 

The only thing strange is how Vriska muses she’s gotten used to it, and it makes the smirk widen to herself, as the thought also spurs on some kind of lamey lame mushy feeling in her chest. Yuck.

 

A few hours pass by. The food that’s been sitting on the stove, cooked for two instead of one, just sits there and becomes cold. Of course that’s only Terezi’s portion remaining, and after watching a few shows, Vriska silently goes to check upon Terezi, opening the door quietly, with a mischevious grin, saying, “Heeeeeeeere’s Serkey...”

 

It falls when she realizes Terezi is not in bed. She sighs and takes a look around, calling out Terezi’s name as she searches the rooms. The search becomes more frantic as Vriska realizes that her options to where the little girl may be are slimming down, and she comes upon the treasure box, opening it in a frenzy to see nothing but painted coins and the like. She feels her gut drop.

 

Then she feels angry.

 

**arachnidsGrip texted grimAuxilatrix**

**AG: Where the h8ll is T8r8zi?!**

**GA: Vriska You Know I Wouldnt Come And Steal Her Away From You**

**AG: Th8n R8se d8d it.**

**GA: This is Rose speaking, also currently holding Kanaya’s cell phone after asking her if I could use you to relay a message of most import. The message is: No I’m not taking once-adult turned children to be fed as sacrifices to Belgorath.**

**AG: ........**

**GA: I Am Terribly Sorry About That**

**GA: She Simply Means She Didnt Kidnap Terezi**

**AG: Well are you going to f8ck8ng h8lp me or n8t then?!**

**GA: I Will You Just Need To Calm Down First**

**AG: D8N’T T8LL ME WH8T TO DO!!!!!!!!**

**arachnidsGrip stopped texting grimAuxilatrix**

Kanaya sighed to herself, looking at the messages, shaking her head a little. She understood why Vriska would be so upset, but still. She looked over at Rose who had already closed her book, knowing just how dire the situation, mocking earlier aside. The jadeblood herself was easily worried. She knew Vriska wouldn’t just allow Terezi to walk off and a reaction like this had to have meant that the poor little tealblood had been kidnapped. She toyed with the idea of contacting the others, but at the same time it’d probably cause a lot of chaos and barely anything would get done. She hears another beep and picks up the cellphone, hearing a scratchy, “I didn’t mean to yell at you like that. It’s just that. She’s gone and I don’t know where she is.”

 

The jadeblood hears Vriska’s voice becoming much more distant near the end, like she’s holding the cellphone farther away from herself on purpose, and then a quiet almost indistinct sniff. She sighs and says, “It’s alright. We will be over in a few hours and start our search around there. That sound like a good idea?”

She hears a quiet, “Sure,” and then a click. Today was going to be a long day.

 

...

 

Terezi whimpered, holding her scalemate close as she sat in something that was like a dingy cell. She’s been crying ever since she’s been brought here, and at first her captives were at a loss even when they were bringing her to the temporary, before bringing her someone secluded. She should be probably happy that they didn’t do anything worse, but it was honestly the worst being down here. It smelled, it was dirty, and she was so alone, and she hated being alone. She just wanted her best friend again, maybe to figure out the images going on in her head, and a hug.

 

Either way, she finds herself curling up soon. She thought the good guys weren’t supposed to get locked up. Does this mean she was a bad guy? It couldn’t have meant that.

 

...

 

A few days pass, and so Vriska, Kanaya, nor Rose can see no heads or tails of the still-young tealblood. That is when things got rough and Kanaya pleaded with Vriska to tell the rest. The cerulean blood was completely reluctant to agree, but for once, she felt it would be too selfish of her to say no. Since having more people search would likely turn up some leads, and so, she agreed. But of course, wanting to still be in control of the situation, Vriska herself wanted to tell them. So, of course, it was at a meeting with almost all of their friends, excluding a certain clown who had been lucky enough to allow live. Naturally, when Vriska told them all, there was various freakouts, especially from Karkat and Sollux.

 

Vriska did the mature thing and tuned them out while pretending to file her nails. Kanaya just sighed and said, “Look, arguing or yelling isn’t going to get us anywhere. Let’s just try to find Terezi as soon as possible, alright?”

 

Eventually, everyone came to a consensus of some kind before deciding to move along and begin their own search party. The ceruleanblood actively ignored anyone who talked to her besides Rose or Kanaya, and that amounted to some tension on its own. But honestly, she was only giving what they deserved, she thought.

 

It wasn’t too long when Aradia came across some information about some guys in black, and before anyone could do anything, Vriska was off.

 

...

 

It was, of course, some kind of huge mansion of some type. It was still relatively easy for her to break open, especially when it was night time, with those wings of hers. She flew down nearby a window before fairy-porting right inside. She kept herself flush to the walls when she could and made sure to move quickly so that hopefully she won’t get caught on footage. There were many minds around this entire building, but only one whose mind was still like a mind, and like that she used her ability more or less like a tracker in this case. She couldn’t control Terezi, but now it was easier to guess where she was.

 

The ceruleanblood hurried on foot, until she reached somewhere so dingy she felt her jaw set and anger build up from within her. She manages to luckily dodge any trouble and keeps herself quiet as she looks around in the dungeon and there-- Terezi is sniffling and hiccuping. Vriska hurries over to the bars and says, “Terezi! It’s me... I’m going to free you, alright? So no more crying.”

 

Terezi looks up, surprised, and is about to say something indicating happiness but spots someone standing behind Vriska with a gun. She screams, “Behind you, VRISKA!!”

 

A gunshot rang out and the carapacian smirked, only to find that Vriska wasn’t standing where she had been moments before and Vriska smirked as she was standing on the other side. Terezi on the other hand, raised a hand to touch her right chest which was bleeding and she whimpered Vriska’s name before passing out. This made Vriska’s eyes widen, and the other who was fighting off with her laughed. Her eyes narrowed and one of them began to glow yellow.

 

\--

 

Droog took a drag and then put it out. As the whole place around him began to shake, he sighed. “Someone did something idiotic again. Next time, I’m doing the job myself.”

 

\--

  
The next time Terezi’s eyes opened, she was in a white room and she was much taller, and some of her memories returned. She remembered her life on Alternia right before they jumped into the game and at the thought of remembering the things that happened on this world as well she frowned and said one name, “Serket.”


End file.
